Her Eyes, vs 1
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: She was the center of attention. She was so beautiful. But the things he couldn't stop staring at were.. her eyes. NejixSaku. One-shot. Based on the song "Her Eyes", by Pat Monahan.


**"****Her Eyes"**

_She's not afraid, she just likes to use her night-light_

_When she gets paid, true religion gets it all_

_If they fit right_

He noticed that she was the center of attention. The way she danced, laughed.. they all adored her. He sat with Sasuke and Shikamaru; none of them danced, and none of them were in the mood to party. Not that Neji partied anyway. They were at a celebration for their company's 10'th anniversary, at the best club in the city. They were all dressed to kill, with the guys in ties and the girls in short little dresses.

Naruto, Kiba, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kankuro, Temari, and Rock Lee danced along with her, but Neji didn't pay the least bit of attention to them. He only stared at her, watched the way she danced so carefree, as if the world were at peace. He was drawn to her smile, and her laughter made his ears tingle.

But the thing that amazed him most was her eyes. Those bright, sparkling jade eyes..

_She's a little bit manic,_

_Completely organic_

_Doesn't panic for the most part_

He had the strange urge to talk to her; he couldn't move from his seat. His pride wouldn't let him. He had a reputation to uphold; he was Neji Hyuga. He worked to become a fine man to prove to his uncle that side branch members were just as good as main branch members.

Continuing to dance to the naughty-sounding music, Neji was surprised when Sakura danced her way over in their direction. She was grinned, moving her hips in a flirtacious, yet fun way, and Neji found himself completely entranced by her. He watched every move her curvy body made, and frowned angrily when his cheeks turned a light pink. Still dancing, she grabbed Sasuke's tie and pulled him up out of his seat. He scowled at her, but let himself be dragged by her to the dancefloor.

_She's old enough to know, but young enough not to say no_

_To any chance she gets_

_For Home Plate tickets to see the Mets_

_Like everybody, she's in over her head_

_Dread Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds_

Neji watched as Sasuke also seemed to melt under her bright gaze. The Uchiha looked into her eyes and instantly became her slave. His hands ran up and down the silky fabric of her red mini-dress as they danced, Sasuke in front of her and Naruto behind her. They all crowded around her.

Neji glanced at Shikamaru, and his eye twitched; the man had gone to sleep, his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Neji rolled his eyes before looking back to the pink-haired angel that had caught his attention so.

As she danced, her eyes caught his and his own pupilless orbs widened. Suddenly, he found her letting go of Sasuke and making her way over to him. Would he take one look into her enchanting eyes and become her slave like Sasuke did, shameless to dance on the dancefloor?

_She's a Gemini Capricorn_

_Thinks all men are addicted to porn_

_I don't agree with her half the time_

_But damn, I'm glad she's mine._

Little did he know that he was caught at first glance, and could only stare as Sakura took his hand and pulled him behind her as she went back to the dancefloor. He bit his lip, trying to remain as calm as possible. She looked up at him, hands holding his shirt as she continued dancing again, smiling and murmuring a, "Hey."

"Hey," he breathed, trying to keep his cool. He could feel himself turning to goo under her intense emerald gaze, and knew that he would do whatever she wanted him to do without question. It was a wonder he hadn't noticed her before..

_Her eyes_

_That's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies, meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes_

_That's where I go_

_When I go home.._

Her eyes were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. They held a thousand emotions, and even more unspoken words. They comforted him, yet made him shiver, and knew that they were home. He knew that somehow, he wouldn't be able to live without those eyes again. everything about her made him feel alive.

_She's got the kind of strength that every man wishes he had_

_She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad_

Why hadn't he felt this way before when he looked at her? Was he so caught up in work that he hadn't bothered to pay attention to her? He couldn't believe he'd let such an angel pass by him so easily. Caught in her endless gaze now, he could feel his body moving of its own accord. His mind was elsewhere, in a green meadow, the sun shining brightly down on it. The whole thing shown in her eyes, the picture fantastic and vivid.

He could feel her leaning closer. He was able to bring his gaze down to her lips, qhich had puckered slightly. He stiffened, paling. Was she going to kiss him? He didn't have time for things like kissing. Why did she want to kiss him?! Was she good? Did she have bad breath? What if _he_ was a bad kisser? Did _he _have bad breath? He'd had a little bit of Sake..

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives_

_Scares me to death when she drinks and drives_

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat_

_And I'm so glad she's mine._

She leaned in closer, and the music changed, to some song he didn't know. It was casual-sounding, and a male's voice came in, talking about some girl being crazy, but he loved her. Neji couldn't pay much attention to the music, for he was beginning to sweat nervously as she pulled him closer. She continued to dance slightly, but it was more of a swaying motion, and he quickly licked his lips so they wouldn't be dry. "I've been waiting for this opportunity a long time.." she murmured, eyes half-lidded.

Her lips brushed against his, and his heart skipped a beat. He shivered, his coffee-brown locks draping over his shoulders. He felt a small hand go up into his long hair, gripping it gently. He felt her leaning in for another kiss, and smelled her fruity breath on his lips. She was a wonderful kisser, and her breath turned out to smell intoxicating.. Cherry blossoms and vanilla filled his nose; her entire scent was amazing. He gazed into her eyes in awe as her lips met his again. He couldn't move for a moment, he was stiff and responseless as her lips pressed to his.

_Her Eyes_

_That's where hope lies_

_That's were blue skies, meet the sunrise_

_Her Eyes_

_That's where I go__,__ When I go home._

His eyes slowly closed, a thousand feelings rushing through his head. He couldn't think, couldn't move.. he could only feel, and he was feeling many things at that moment. Confusion, lust, nervousness, fear, embarrassment, and slight reluctance. But he was also feeling something else. He couldn't place it.. It wasn't anything he'd ever felt before.

He felt the people around them stop moving. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes to see what they were doing. He was too engulfed by the sensations he was receiving by from her kiss. It was his first kiss. And it was mind-blowing.

He heard giggles and whispers as they kissed, and slowly the rosette pulled away, eyes half-lidded. Neji slowly opened his eyes, and was embarrassed to find that his breathing was ragged.

_She doesn't know the word impossible_

_Doesn't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're going to_

_She takes me as I am and that ain't easy_

_She's beautiful, so beautiful_

"Let's go to the front and dance!" she giggled some, face pink as she tugged on his hand. His eyes widened in horror.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled over the music.

"No! Just having fun!" she yelled back, giggling more and smiling brightly. His eyes softened, and a smile split his face. _'God, she's beautiful.'_

_And sometimes, I think she's truly crazy…_

_And I love it_

She dragged him to the front, and the rest of their gang followed. They danced in the middle of the dance floor, and everyone else stared at them. Neji was self-conscious at first, but soon his overcoat was off and his sleeves rolled up, Sakura holding his tie and pulling him closer as they danced together. She planted another kiss on his lips and he loved the sensations it caused, rippling through his body.

They continued to dance the night away.

xXx

After they were all tired, it was time they headed home. Neji bid farewell to TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru and Sasuke, and turned to head home. He began walking down the sidewalk, when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned to see Sakura jogging towards him, graceful even in heels. She had a pink face, and panted slightly, smiling at him. She took his hand. "Neji-san.. There's no one at home, and I don't want to be.. alone.."

Neji blinked. Was she trying to get him to come home with her or..?

"Do you happen to have an extra room at your place?" she begged. "I promise I won't be a bother."

"I-I don't really have an extra room.." Neji frowned, and at the look on her face, he said, "But I can make a bed on the floor and you can take my bed."

"Really?!" her eyes lit up. "You'll let me stay with you tonight?"

"Absolutely." He smiled, looking into her eyes. There was that feeling again. The feeling that he was.. home.

_Her eyes_

_That's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies, meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes_

_That's where I go_

_When I go home.._

He didn't know what it was about her, but he knew that if she demanded anything from him right then and there, he would have no choice but to comply. It was as if he were under a spell or something.. he couldn't stop looking at her and those eyes.

When he got home, her in tow, he flipped on the lights. "Welcome.." he said lowly, looking around at the clean place.

"Wow," she commented softly. "Not many men keep their place this clean."

"Yes, well, I don't like living in filth." Neji replied. "I'm tired, so let's get to bed. If you're hungry or anything of the sort, get something from the fridge."

Sakura shook her head, and followed him down the hall and to his room. He opened the door and flipped on the lights, and his bedroom was just as clean as the rest of the house.

He got a spare blanket and sheet from the closet, and taking one of the many pillows on his bed, he made a makeshift bed on the floor. By the time he was done, Sakura was already undressed and in his bed, and he covered his pink face. He couldn't help but become slightly aroused at the sight of a nearly naked Sakura in _his _bed.

He dismissed the thought, however, and turned on a lamp, turning off the light. He went to the bathroom and got undressed himself, and made sure she wasn't looking when he trotted back to his makeshift bed. He slipped under the covers, and reached to turn the lamp off, when a small hand grabbed his.

"I like a night-light on.." came her quiet, angelic voice.

He smiled and pulled his hand away, turning over on the pillows.

_She's not afraid_

_She just likes to use her night-light…_


End file.
